


She Was...

by Killjoy013



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Execpt Mon-ew, Fuck him honestly, I made this at the beginning of season 2, I was so naive, Nost of the ships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: The fallen kyptonian.





	She Was...

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I made this at the beginning of season 2, when I thought Mon-ew would be in like 5 episodes. Feedback is appreciated! Killjoy out.

She was the sun, bright and radiant. Her favorite color was yellow, the color of our sun. The way she dressed, pretty pastels and sweaters. And when she smiled, she lit up the whole room. And her name was Kara. 

Kara Danvers, if you asked her sister, who had pain in her eyes and her boss, whose eyes, which had always been cold, would soften at the mention of her assistant. Kara Zor-el, if you asked the Green Arrow, with regret in his words. Or the Prince of Daxam, with something akin to sadness and bitterness in his veins.  Or from the White Canary, who saw the alien as a force to be reckoned with, and a blur of yellows and pinks and smiles and stutters.

Or you would get just Kara. From Lucy Lane, red-faced and teary-eyed, from Winn Schlott jr, who had his eyes glued to his shoes and his voice breaking every time he thought of the fallen kyptonian and James Olsen, who would put on a brave face when ever she was mentioned. From the Martian, who saw her as a daughter. And lastly from Lena Luthor, her best friend and rival, friend and foe. Hey eyes and head would fill with unspoken words and silent declarations of so, so much more. Her heart heavy and broken. 

To the city as whole, she was a beacon of hope and change. One's panic would be gone as soon they caught a glimpse of that red cape and blonde hair. She was a angel, a literal diamond in the rough. Never cracked, but always shone.

But from the Kyptonian herself? If you found her, sometimes at her own grave or the remains of her apartment, she would simply sigh and scoff.

"Nobody special I'm ....just me. Not completely human. Not completely alien. Nor here or there." And she would speed off. Before you could see her tears. Or how she was always on the brink of going back. There was no whoosh of a cape or a siren in distance. Just a girl trying to protect family.  Just Kara.


End file.
